Afecto
by anxiousBastard
Summary: Él no es el tipo de persona que muestra afecto en público, o en privado, o en cualquier momento. Pero hay momentos en que los hace, pequeños gestos de cariño, pero Ren no puede detener aquellas imágenes de algo más. / YohRen / Summary /muy/ malo I'm sorry. / One-shot


_**Okay. **_

So, este es el primer fanfic de Shaman king que escribo y, es un asco, I know, I'm sorry.

Intenté hacerlo lo más in character posible, pero, no sé.

Ren/Yoh es mi otp de Shaman king y me da _muchos _feels y no me aguanté y escribí algo, y, debe tener _varios _errores de todo tipo y, lo siento pero es que no me aguantaba, debía subir algo y no he dormido en... un día, más o menos, y estoy que me duermo, quizá le de una hojeada luego pero por ahora lo dejo aquí.

Bueno, espero les guste ;A;.

_Outtie._

* * *

Yoh y Ren han sido una pareja por casi dos meses, ambos están bien con aquel cambio en su relación, no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos, casi nunca. Se sentían de la misma manera que hacían cuando eran amigos, mejores amigos. Pero mayormente porque no han hecho nada "de pareja" en lo absoluto y Ren seguía imaginándose, sin desearlo o controlarlo, obteniendo el cariño del ojinegro de varias maneras cuando estaba a solas con él o solo él.

Ren a veces se preguntaba si Yoh realmente le quería como él lo quería, pero el ojinegro siempre lograba ver cuando pensaba en eso y le aseguraba que así era, que lo quería y bastante y Ren no tiene más opción que creerle, no porque no quiera que no fuera verdad, si no porque sabe que Yoh no mentiría con algo así, le conocía.

* * *

Cuando Yoh le dijo por primera vez que lo quería, estaban a solas en el funbari onsen ya que Anna había ido con Manta a comprar cosas variadas Ren lo golpeó en la cabeza diciéndole que dejara de decir estupideces, Yoh solo respondió, con voz calma, que no era una estupidez pero Ren decidió ignorarlo.

La segunda vez fue unos días después en un parque cuando ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol mientras observaban a sus otros amigos discutir de cosas variadas un poco más lejos que ellos. Yoh de la nada había soltado aquellas dos palabras y Ren lo miró, estaba sonriendo como siempre y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero luego de uno segundos se abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron. El rostro de Ren tomó un color rojo y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para luego ir a toda velocidad. –Pensé que te había dicho que dejaras de decir estupideces, ¿Acaso la memoria ya te falla?- Ren miró a otro lado intentando mantener la calma. –Y yo te dije que no era una estupidez- Ren se recostó contra el tronco del árbol, intentado calmar su pulso –Vale, esta bien, se que me quieres ya que, somos amigos y todo eso, pero se ve raro que lo vayas diciendo, ¿Acaso le dices lo mismo Horohoro, a Manta y a los demás cuando se te da en gana también?- Ren rió de manera suave y dirigió su mirada a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo un par de metros más allá –No realmente- Dijo Yoh con su voz de siempre, calmada con falta de seriedad, pero Ren sentía que si había seriedad en esas palabras –No realmente- repitió Yoh, Ren, por impulso, miró a Yoh, quien miraba a sus amigos sin una expresión específica –A ellos no se los digo, ya que no es el mismo querer- Yoh miró a Ren a los ojos y sonrío como suele hacerlo y luego suspiró –La verdad es que hace un tiempo lo quería dejar claro- Yoh se levantó y miró a Ren, pensativo, este intentaba mantener el contacto visual, esperando a que el shamán dijera algo –¿Quieres salir?- preguntó finalmente, a lo cual Ren simplemente asintió y luego ambos se dirigieron donde el resto de sus amigos.

Los primeros días luego de aquello para Ren se le hicieron bastante incómodos, el estar a solas con Yoh le parecía otra cosa, pero, como solía hacer, mantenía la compostura lo más posible. Luego de unas semanas, Ren se preguntaba si Yoh dijo aquella vez lo que él creía y si aquello significó lo que él creía pero preguntarle no era una opción así que simplemente ignoró aquello y siguió actuando como siempre pero pocos días después Yoh confirmó que así era cuando le tomó la mano bajo la mesa cuando estaban con los demás hablando de temas triviales. Luego de un mes y medio, Ren comenzó a ver los cambios en su relación, aprendió a notar aquellos pequeños gestos de afecto que le entregaba Yoh en momentos al azar. Yoh se sentaba más cerca de él que antes, a veces lo encontraba mirándole con una sonrisa cálida y suave plantada en su rostro y cuando el ojinegro se daba cuenta que Ren le miraba, le saludaba y se detenía, y en algunas ocaciones, Yoh tomaba su mano, bajo la mesa, en el manantial, cuando estaban a solas y estaban cerca, pero eso sucedía en raras ocaciones, pera era lo que más le gustaba a Ren, la cálidez que el shamán transmitía, la forma en que tomaba su mano con cariño y delicadeza pero a la vez de manera fuerte y firme. Pero, si Ren era sincero consigo mismo, el deseaba más que eso, tampoco deseaba llegar demasiado lejos pero más de una vez ha pensado en besar al más alto o abrazarle, pero esos pensamientos siempre los ignoraba.

* * *

Ren estaba en lo que podría ir siendo su cuarto en el onsen leyendo un libro cualquiera para matar el tiempo, Ren leía las palabras pero a la vez no. Luego de unos minutos arrojó el libro al suelo y se acostó en su cama, cuando no hacía algo para distraerse su mente comenzaba a divagar sobre variadas cosas, pero la mayoría giraban en torno a Yoh, y aquello no le hacía saltar de felicidad ni nada. Yoh, sin previo aviso, entró en el cuarto y se tumbó a un costado del más bajo sin decir palabra, Ren intentaba ignorar su presencia pero se le era imposible, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor y su respiración, sus brazos estaban cerca a más no poder y sentía la mirada de Yoh fija en su nuca y el silencio comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

–¿Qué pasa, Yoh?- Preguntó al no soportar más aquel silencio.

–Estaba pensando- respondió, acercándose un poco más a Ren, haciendo que el pulso de este comenzará a andar a toda velocidad.

–¿En... En qué?- Ren se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada del Asakura, su mirada era la de siempre, tranquila y suave.

–En ti, supongo-

–¿Supones, acaso no sabes en qué piensas?-

–Bueno, no es en ti exactamente-

–¿Entonces qué?- Ren sintió ganas de gritarle, pero por alguna razón se contuvo y siguió mirando aquellos ojos negros.

–¿Puedo besarte?- Ren dio un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella pregunta, había imaginado, de manera involuntaria, varias maneras en la que se podrían besar pero jamás había imaginado que él le pediría permiso ni nada similar. Yoh lo miraba, esperando respuesta, con aquella sonrisa suya. Ren se removió en su lugar, miró detenidamente el rostro de Yoh, apreciando cada detalle, pero su mirada se detuvo en sus labios que formaban una sonrisa, y, sin apartar la mirada, asintió. Yoh puso su mano en la mejilla de Ren, acariciándola la suavemente, haciendo así que Ren volviera su mirada sus ojos, Yoh acercó sus rostros poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron, fue superficial, se podría decir que solo fue un rozamiento, pero a poco Yoh lo fue profundizando un poco más, Ren, impulsivamente, abrió levemente su boca y el otro, al darse cuenta de ello, abrió la suya y profundizó el besó aún más. Yoh le besaba con cariño, cálidez, ternura, paciencia y, para ambos en un principio se les hizo extraño pero luego de unos segundos se acostumbraron, disfrutando uno del otro. Ren levantó su brazo libre y lo pasó por encima del ojinegro, sujetando con fuerza la camisa del otro. Yoh abrió sus ojos y separó sus labios de los ajenos –Deberíamos repetirlo, ¿no crees?- Dijo, acompañado de una pequeña risilla -Si, deberíamos- Yoh se separó del más bajo, dejando a Ren algo extrañado.

–Dilo.

–¿Decir qué?

–Ya sabes.

–No, no lo sé.

–Vamos, ya han sido dos meses- Ren le quedó mirando un par de segundos, hasta que entendió a que se refería, y, ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca lo había dicho.

–Yoh Asakura- dijo, con voz firme –Te quiero- terminó diciendo, aunque, más bien, terminó susurrando.

–No escuché-eeee.- Ren lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo acercó a él –Eres un completo estúpido- Ren juntó sus labios fuertemente, pero luego de unos segundos, se apartó –No tengo porque repetirlo- Yoh lo miró sonriente, había escuchado perfectamente, solo quería escucharlo decirlo unas veces más –Quizás no- dijo, pasando su brazo por encima de Ren –Si es que esto sigue por un rato más, claro...- Ren le volvió a golpear en la cabeza, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, sus labios estaban unidos nuevamente.

* * *

Ahh, pfff.

Bueno, trató mayormente de como yo pienso sería su relación? Más o menos.

uhhh

Perdonad que sea tan malo ;A;

Nadie leerá esto porque los fics que leo de este pairing son como del 2007 o así. (?)


End file.
